The Power of Death
by Passing-Glance
Summary: /Prologue to WWZ/ The Netherworld is a powerful place. A soul may enter but not leave. At least, not without consequences.


**[AN] Wrote this for my comp. class. Hope you like it.**

**Title: **The Power of Death:

_Prologue to World War Z_

**Yuan Dynasty (AD 1290)**

Quickly a man rode through the mountainous countryside of Shaanxi Xingshengi. His horse breathed frantically, having been pushed far beyond its normal limits. Even though it had been trained to run far and fast, the distance the man had pushed the horse in only a few days time was obscene. It bordered on abuse, but the man neither noticed nor cared. He was tasked with an assignment that had to be accomplished promptly—there was no time for him to waste.

On the horizon the man saw with blurred vision buildings rising in the distance. These shapes were the form of a thriving metropolis. The city, known as Fengdu, stood in the distance, blanketing the mountainside with its dominating presence—coating the land in mist and mystery.

Pushing the horse harder, the man had the beast of burden at a full gallop. They went over treacherous terrain and rocky outcrops that inclined steeply. Despite the danger to his life, the rider continued forward, pushing the horse harder and mocking death as he passed over the land.

He held more tightly to his reigns as his horse jumped forward. Its hooves slipped on the rock-strewn earth, losing its footing temporarily and sending the man on its back off balance. With a startled scream the man pulled back on the reigns. His horse stopping with a distraught murmur through its pain filled mind. The animal's nostrils flared, breathing frantically as it limped slowly in a circle. The rider groaned softly, clenching his teeth together. After a few minutes he was able to gain back his composure, alongside his traveling companion whose harsh breathing had subsided.

After taking a deep breath, the man looked up. His determined eyes focused on the city. They narrowed as he sat up straight. He could taste the spiritual nature of the city from where he sat atop his horse far up on the mountain across the way. It pulsed across his skin, causing the hairs on his arms and neck to rise.

So much power contained in one city…it was a wonder that it was left to its own devices. But he supposed no sane man would dare conquer these holly mountains, not without the fear of hell retaliating.

After a deep breath to calm his wayward mind, the man steeled himself for the inevitable. He would make it to Fengdu in time. No matter his circumstances, he could not fail.

With a harsh cry, the man kicked the animal in its side. It whined in protest but obeyed and they were once more sprinting through the mountain range near the Yangtze River.

"Go you blasted animal; ride!" The man yelled. He whipped the reigns against the animals neck, as he roared his demands. "Damn you; go!" As though the animal knew of what the man spoke, its pace increased. The small jolt of speed made its rider grin. They were so close; he could see the gates in the distance.

He would make it; it was only a matter of time.

.

.

.

**Inside Fengdu…**

"Hui-Lim, Hui-Lim!" a young monk shouted. He ran through the winding corridors of Fengdu, searching for his teacher and friend. "Hui-Lim, where are you?"

In the distance, Hui-Lim sat listening to the world around him. He could hear his student's frantic calling but ignored it. There was much to be discovered and he was not willing to shatter his meditation in order to tell the young monk where he currently resided. Instead he sat with his legs crossed, in a lotus position, against a wall. He gazed calmly at a tree, whose bows extended across the courtyard of the little pagoda he'd taken residence in.

The world around him was stagnant. There was no movement of the wind through the tree limbs or movement of scurrying feet. Beyond the hustle of town life, there was very little to distract the man from his musings.

Everything was quiet on this day. Such stillness was not odd, but it was not normal either. In the mountains life was always moving. It could not stand still. Just like the mists that morning that slithered through the sleepy city. They'd all woken to a thick blanket of cool fog that's presence seemed to bring about a palpable foreboding. It was obvious to Hui-Lim that the mist carried with it a message, one he was hoping to decipher. But it was unlikely that he would have enough time to do so.

"Hui-Lim!" The cry caused the old monk to sigh. He stood slowly; using the wall behind his back as leverage.

"Yes, my apprentice?" The elder said calmly. His brow rose minutely at the hurried pace of his student. The young man came barreling around the corner of the courtyard's left gate, frantically looking for his mentor.

"Hui-Lim, the guards request your presence." He breathed harshly, his eyes glazed with anxiety and curiosity. "They say there is a messenger. He asks for aid."

Hui-Lim hummed, his mind momentarily wondering to that mornings happenings. Was the mist an indication of the messenger's appearance or a warning…?

Letting the matter go, Hui-Lim gazed at his student. It was evident that the young man was anxious, having possibly picked up on the strangeness of that morning, although it was highly unlikely. Shun-Yi was too young to notice the subtle changes in the atmosphere. Those abilities would come with time, as would any type of wisdom.

"Then let us wander that way, Shun-Yi, and see what has disturbed the guards enough to call upon one as old as I." Hui-Lim soothed, placing a comforting and stable hand on the young monks shaking shoulders.

"Should we not make hast, master?" The young man inquired looking back and forth between Hui-Lim and the courtyard's entrance. "The man has traveled far. He comes to us from Xi'an, nearly a four day trek." Shun-Yi stated. His dark eyes observed the elder who was in no hurried it seemed.

Again his master hummed. He sternly held the young man in place, while placating the jittery youth. "Adopt the pace of nature, my student, her secret it " He murmured. "There is no need for hast. Whether we hurry or not we will still arrive in the same span of time then if we ran."

Shun-Yi's head dropped. He looked down to his feet that were covered by dirt and dust. He supposed his master was right. "Forgive me, Zhēnréniii. It is sometimes my habit to forget to breath."

Hui-Lim chuckled good-naturedly as he patted the young man on the back. "There is no need for apology, young one. Patience comes with time. The need to rush will fade and you will learn to favor the leisureliness of age."

Shun-Yi bowed his head, accepting the wise words.

Walking out of the little courtyard, they ventured through the pagoda until they reached the street. In the street vendors called out to the monks and other surround townsmen to buy their goods. Hui-Lim pleasantly declined their offers with an easy-going grin and witty jest.

Shun-Yi was unable to stop smiling as they passed through the throngs of shoppers. His mood had improved. He was far calmer now that he had his teacher by his side.

The elder was a wise man, the master of their shrine. Shun-Yi was fortunate enough to be his student, as the elder Zhēnrén rarely took on an apprentice. But Hui-Lim was aging and he had no successors he found to be worthy. It was through luck that Shun-Yi had been chosen, and a little bit of help from the honorable gods.

For two years he had apprenticed under the old monk and had learned much from the man he consider to be a father. He could not help the affection he felt, or the fear that consumed him when thought of loosing that strong guiding force. He would be devastated when the elder left the corporeal plane of existence. He did not know if he would be able to continue the old monk's legacy without his aid. It would be difficult without his teacher's calm words and wise ways to guide him.

But, there was no reason for such thoughts to plague his mind now. His teacher was not about to die that very day, or even that year. He was still healthy and spry, even if his bones were weak and he had a faint cough. His death was not imminent, which somewhat soothed the young man until he was joking and laugh.

As they made their way through the city of Fengdu, they kept their pace pleasant. Their bare feet padded across the cobble stones, smacking lightly as they strode through the city. They continued to pass by vendors and small shrines where they could hear chanting and the reverberating echo of chimes and drums. It was an agreeable day one they both felt they could take pleasure in.

As time passed, Shun-Yi felt his nerves calm, and he began to understand why his teacher felt the need to take his time. It gave the elder an opportunity to think upon the new development without feeling the need to hurry. He would be required to decide the fate of the messenger, and given the time to think he would be able to choose the proper path.

When they arrived at the gates, a guard strode towards them. He bowed to the elder and apprentice and cast his eyes low as he spoke. "I thank you for coming, Zhēnrén. We felt it prudent to obtain your advice on this matter."

Hui-Lim nodded, his face was solemn even though his eyes held a spark of kindness. "You were wise to come to me. But might I ask upon the proceedings so far. I will need to know the circumstances in order to decide whether or not to let the man through."

The guard once again bowed. "Of course, Zhēnrén." His eyes connected with the elder who nodded for him to continue. "The man states that he was sent by his lord governor. He seeks the council of one of our own. He states that it is of an urgent matter."

"I see," Hui-Lim said, rubbing at his bearded chin contemplatively. "Let him through, I will speak with him."

The Guards eyes widened, before he was barking orders to his men atop the ramparts.

The gates opened slowly, groaning audibly from sheer size and weight. On the other side, Hui-Lim watched the messenger take a step back. The man's gaze immediately focused on Hui-Lim, their intense depths desperate as well as curious.

Once the gates were far enough back, the rider stepped forward, dragging his horse alongside him. The brown stallion bucked its head in protest, fighting against the man.

"You have my gratitude, monk. I am Honghui, Captain to the Xi'an army. I come asking aid on behest of my governor." The man stated. He bowed at the waste, staying in the position out of respect.

Hui-Lim blinked blankly. "Rise soldier, and explain." He said, stepping up to the man cautiously.

"My Lord's wife is ill." He said, straightening his posture, but still keeping his eyes down cast. "We could think of no other who might know how to heal her."

Shun-Yi cocked his head to the side curiously. He stayed silent even though he wished to speak. However, his teacher was more than capable. He could handle the situation on his own; he would not need the assistance of his student.

"Indeed, we are well versed in the healing arts, but it she is as ill as you imply, then there is not much to be done. If the gods wish her death, then she will dine with them in the nether world." Hui-Lim felt a shred of pity for the Captain, but could not allow for such a mockery to occur. One who would attempt to escape death would only learn that they cannot.

"It is not her that we worry over, monk. It is the child within her womb that we fret for."

Hui-Lim's eyes widened. Fools! "You misunderstand our ways, Captain. We do not save young or old from death nor do we bring them back from the brink. Once they have tasted the forbidden fruits of the nether world, they cannot return without consequence."

Honghui nodded, agreeing. "Aye, I will concede to that."

"Then why would you seek our aid?" The elder monk pushed. His face was still a mask of calm, and his voice never rose in anger or disgust. But his heart was palpitating with mistrust.

"For the child," The man affirmed. "All the monks my Lord has visited say the child will be a son, an heir. To lose the child now would cause conflict among our people. My Lord has children, but they are young and they are female. My Lord suffered much in the last war; the strain of the new world has made him weak. He worries over who will take care of his lands after he is gone. If not a legitimate son who takes his place then who could it be?"

"So, fear drives his conscious, does it?" Hui-Lim questioned, even though he knew the answer.

The Captain's gaze flickered briefly to Hui-Lim, before dropping down to his feet. "I believe it drives us all." He said.

Hui-Lim turned and began to walk away. The captain quickly followed.

"You are correct, Honghui, fear drives most people, but here in Fengdu that is not the case."

"Then you reject our plait?" The soldier's eyes narrowed dangerously and his calloused hand reached subtly towards his sheathed sword.

Hui-Lim paused in the middle of the street as townsmen went by. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he watched the Captain's visibly stiff form before he spoke. "I said nothing to suggest such." Hui-Lim said.

The old monk's gaze traveled over the brash soldier, noting his sweating brow and twitching fingers. Turning back around, he motioned for Shun-Yi to go ahead of him.

"No," he stated matter-of-factly, while his eyes traveled over the city and it people. "I do not reject you. I will allow this maiden into Fengdu for the sake of the unborn. However," His eyes grew stern as he looked at the Captain. "Nothing will be done to hold her life to this plane. If the child can be saved, then we will try. But make no mistake messenger; Fengdu is no place for life. It is dedicated to death, to the nether world. We will all have to pass its gates at one point in time. There is no stopping death; it is our destiny."

The messenger bowed low his eyes weary but relieved. "I shall relay the message, monk." Standing straight, shoulders squared the soldiers eyes connected with Hui-Lim's. "The Lord and his wife should arrive on the morn of four days hence with a company of servants and guards. I will announce the arrival, so be aware."

Hui-Lim turned his back on the Captain and started to walk away. He said no more, and the captain simply watched at he disappeared in the throngs of town's people before departing as well.

.

.

.

**Four days later…**

The palanquin was decorated with gold and red. Dragons mixed with delicate blossoms to form a picture of serenity and destruction across the side of the large litter. It was a masterpiece, which had been specifically carved to flaunt the wealth and extravagance of the family it carried.

Shun-Yi watched from the ramparts alongside the guards. The procession entered through the gates with all the pomp and polish of royalty. But, they received no cheers as they passed, only solemn faces swollen with hunger and distrust.

Nevertheless, they proceeded forward, heading up through the streets. They were lead by an older monk, who was charged to take them up the mountain and to the main shrine where they would meet with Hui-Lim.

Sighing, Shun-Yi felt drained. They had been waiting anxiously for four day for the arrival of the family from Xi-an. Honghui had returned to announce their presence that morning, as he had promised. At the arrival of the Captain, Shun-Yi had felt worry. He felt that something was going to go wrong, and it made his stomach twist painfully.

Since then he had been fretting over their appearance. Hui-Lim had finally sent him off to calm, but Shun-Yi could not. Logic told him that nothing would occur outside the normal, but his heart screamed for him to see sense. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Taking his leave from the ramparts, Shun-Yi slowly ascended through the town. He reached the top of the mountain within a reasonable amount of time. As he approached the shrine, Shun-Yi witnessed the procession. A woman was being carried out of the palanquin, and two others followed behind with their heads down cast and their feet shuffling across the cobble stones. A man of imposing height followed suit, enter the shrine with only the company of a guard.

Shun-Yi rushed to the entrance, and easily bypassed the guards stationed out front. He went through the winding corridors, listening to the trickling of water against the stone floor and the disheartening moans of a woman in pain.

At the back of the shrine his teacher stood beside the altar of the shrine. The woman was placed atop, with a small pillow of goose-feathers placed under her head. Her head swung from side to side, sweat poring form her brow to land on the pillow below. She was pale and extremely emaciated; the clothes she wore were loose fitting and unflattering. She looked to be in a horrible state, and Shun-Yi could only pray that she would not have to suffer much longer.

"She will remain here." Hui-Lim said to the man across the way.

The man turned to him and nodded. "Will you have a midwife to monitor the child, or will we have to provide one for you."

"One of the elder monks will watch over her condition."

The man blinked impassive eyes, turning briefly to his guard, before returning his eyes to Hui-Lim."And you, Zhēnrén, will you not take part?"

Hui-Lim shook his head, sorrow briefly flittering across his face. "Unfortunately, I have many more duties to accomplish that will take me away."

"I see." The man, who Shun-Yi suspected to be the Governor, bowed in response.

Hui-Lim stepped around the altar, and briefly stopped by his side. "Will you stay, my student, so that nothing goes foul? I fear what is to come; there is a disturbance in the air today."

"Of course, master." Shun-Yi said. He watched as Hui-Lim left before turning to the people in the shrine.

The two other females were weeping, while the men spoke quietly. Finally one turned to him; it was the guard. "What should befall the child if my lord's wife passes? Would you let it die alongside its dame?"

Shun-Yi blinked, surprised by the question. "No, my master has order that we shall induce the birthing process if she should descend into darkness."

"Induce?" The Governor inquired, intrigued.

"Yes," Shun-Yi said. "There are herbs in Fengdu that will speed the process."

"That is quite interesting, young monk. But why wait?" The guard ventured, stepping lightly forward.

Shun-Yi ambled over toward the altar. His gaze focused on the woman, whose bulging stomach caused his worry to grow. "We are in the Shrine of Yama. If he so desires, he will take her life." The men's eyes widened. "But if she lives passed the suns zenith, then we will give her the herbs."

"You would dare risk my child's life in such a manner?"

Despite the Governor's anger, Shun-Yi was not affect. Instead he gazed at the woman who seemed so delicate lying against the cold stone. "It is not our decision to make, whether or not the child lives." Turning to the men, Shun-Yi faced them with a level stare. "You are the one who sought our aid, and we have assented. It is our desire to save your child, however if the Gods disagree then we are subject to their will."

The men did not seem to agree, but Shun-Yi did not expect them to. Stepping back from the woman he turned his back on the family. He left them without another word, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

.

.

.

**Midday…**

The Governor paced across the stone floor of the shrine anxiously. Time was of the essence and it was dwindling. Two monks had come and gone, saying very little and affirming nothing. It angered the man greatly for he felt useless. He was a Governor who powers stretched beyond his boarders to the very Khan who'd taken over. He was a close advisor to the Mongol leader, and was well established. To have no power in a place like Fengdu was frustrating.

Across the way his wife's condition only continued to worsen. She shook with cold sweat that beaded against her forehead. Her eyes had long since closed but it seemed she was still conscious. Her eyes darted under her lids, seeing delusions most likely.

Frankly, he was disturbed. What if she did not live passed midday? Surely she was strong enough to at least finish her duty. But like his last wife, she was probably just as week and insipid. He'd hated her the moment he'd bedded. He would be relieved once she dead.

The sound of foots steps caught his attention, and he motioned his guard to watch over the entrance. When the young monk for earlier walked through the pillared opening, he relaxed. They had made it then.

Shun-Yi walked calmly toward the altar, observing the woman. She was not well, but she was alive. Nodding, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Governor asked; his head cocked to the side as his eyes watched with barely veiled hostility.

Shun-Yi paused just long enough to answer. "She has lived. I will gather the needed herbs and supplies. You would be wise to retrieve the midwife."

The Governor's eyes grew wide, before he was barking orders at the guard, who rushed from the room to do as bid. Shun-Yi followed at a more subdued pace, once more leaving the family behind.

He returned an hour later with two other monks who would oversee the preparations.

Inside, Shun-Yi found himself surrounded by new faces. Four elderly women stood beside the Governor's wife, checking her vitals and soothing her brow with a wet cloth in preparation for the hard birth to come. They looked up when he arrived, their eyes impatient for they were ready to begin.

Shun-Yi noted the absence of the daughters as well as the Governor and his men. They were likely residing in the palanquin for the time being, awaiting the birth of their heir.

Without even a word to the two monks at his side they stepped forward, placing a pestle and mortar on the ground along with a cup of water and the needed herbs. The two worked silently, and Shun-Yi could only watch from a distance as they ground the herbs into powder. They prayed and chanted over the pestle, asking the spirits of the earth to guide their hands and bless their work.

When they were done, they poured the water over the herbs, before handed the concoction to the head midwife, who bowed before waddling away. The woman administered the drink quickly and efficiently, without a care for the young woman's comfort. The herbs would take affect within the hour.

Shun-Yi glanced towards the monks who nodded at him in assent. They left the confines of the shrine, where they would wait outside for the time being.

The hours passed slowly as they listened to woman scream. The older monks were able to disconnect themselves from the world around them, and drown out the cries through meditation. Shun-Yi, however, was unable to do so. He listened to the woman through the lulls between contractions and the sickening pains of labor. Her screams of agony were tormenting, and they lasted till the sun was no more.

When the sun had descended below the horizon and still there were no signs of a child, Shun-Yi rose. But then the cries of the woman stopped. He froze, trying desperately to hear the sounds of a baby, but none came.

The older monks were aware of the change as well. They glanced at one another, before standing. One left, heading down the mountainside to inform Hui-Lim, while Shun-Yi and the other stepped inside the shrine.

As they did, a woman collided with Shun-Yi who grabbed her by the bicep forcefully. "What has occurred?" He demanded; his voice calm but determined.

The woman shook with fear, her eyes wide as though she was staring at a tiger. "We do not know. She was pushing and then she stopped. She is dead!"

Shun-Yi's eyes flashed to the monk beside him, who nodded. He would be the one to inform the Governor of his wife's demise.

"And the child?" He asked.

The woman's face saddened. "He is still alive, but…" she trailed off, looking gloom. "Unless his dame wakes soon, he will follow her into Yama's embrace."

Shun-Yi could not explain the terror that he felt or the worry. His decision to leave was stopped though, as just then the Governor came sprinting inside the shrine. His eyes were wild, and his body was overwrought with distress. He gazed at his wife's veiled form, before turn accusingly to Shun-Yi.

"What happened? What of the child?"

Shun-Yi shook. "G-Gone." He murmured unevenly. The woman was dead, he could tell. Her chest did not rise with breath, nor did her eyes flutter as though asleep. She was gone, and her child likely as well.

"No…" The man whispered, turning briefly to his wife. Then his eyes returned to Shun-Yi. They blazed with an intensity so fierce that the young monk took a step back. "NO!"

Two steps brought the enraged man closer to Shun-Yi, who stood stock still with wide, surprised eyes. "I will not allow my heir to perish. You will do what you must to save him, or I will burn Fengdu to the ground." The man's yellowing teeth were bared at he barked in Shun-Yi's face, spittle splattering against his cheeks.

The young monk flinched. "I can do nothing. What is done is done."

The Governor growled his distaste. His hand came back, and before Shun-Yi knew what was to befall him, he was on the ground, blood flowing steadily from his nose fractured nose. He stared at the red substance with fascination as it trickled to the stone floor. But his awe lasted only a second before he was hoisted into the air where he dangled motionlessly.

"You will do what I ask of you, monk, or you will not see the light of day again." His head bowed shakily, and then he was on the ground again, his throat and face stinging. "Get to work you worthless chit!"

Shun-Yi blinked; automatically he was pulling himself up off the ground. He stayed on his hands and knees for a moment as the world spun around him, before getting to his feet fully.

He stared at the Governor for a moment. The man was speaking to his guards. One looked to him, eyes blank and face devoid of sympathy. He walked toward him. Shun-Yi could not suppress the anxiety he felt as the soldier withdrew his sword.

"You heard, my Lord. Now move, you imbecile, or I will have to draw more blood from you, you scraggly bag of bones."

Shivering, Shun-Yi did as he was told. On wobbly legs he walked through the corridors to the front of the shrine where all the old scrolls and sacred documents were kept. He search for one specifically, one that he'd heard Hui-Lim speak about. He found it in a locked cabinet, hidden behind woven bamboo.

"I will…need your assistance." Shun-Yi's eyes never met those of the soldiers as he spoke. He was too afraid.

The guard grunt but stepped forward. Brandishing his sword, he took a swing at the old wooden structure, slicing the front cleanly. Without consent, the man stepped forward and brutally pulled the front apart.

Shun-Yi sadly gazed at the cabinet, but said nothing. He looked through the scrolls before coming across the ones he would need. Turning back around, he carried them out into the corridor with the soldier next to him.

He made his way back to the main chamber when he noticed that one of the elder monks had returned. He sighed in obvious relief as the old man approached him. "Shun-Yi?" The man questioned. His face was full of shock and confusion as he took in the sight of a badly bruised and bloodied young man.

Shun-Yi only shook his head, not allowing the man to question the state he was in. Handing the scrolls over to him, he offered the man a waning smile to ease some of the tension. "Take these to the Governor." He said.

The old monk glanced at the scrolls. His face showed his confusion. "These are forbidden, why would…?"

His question went unanswered as Shun-Yi shook his head and began to walk away. He could not answer that. The elder followed suit, eyeing the guards around the room with suspicion and anger.

"What have you brought me?" the Governor sneered as he took the decaying scrolls from the old monk forcefully. He eyed them apprehensively, having noted their purpose and was obviously skeptical.

Shun-Yi kept his eyes down cast. "These," he said firmly, "These will bring your wife back."

The man glanced at the scrolls then to Shun-Yi whose head was bowed. Striding over to the back of the room, he sat on a spread of pillows that his men had brought into the chamber. His eyes swept over the people inside of the room, cautiously observing every single one.

Turning to Shun-Yi he smirked. "Then do it."

.

.

.

Hui-Lim was anxious. He moved as fast as his legs would carry him up the side of the mountain, towards the shrine of Yama. He had been informed of the mishap and could feel a sense of foreboding. Something had gone wrong, and he was loath to admit that he knew what it might be.

Stopping against the side of a building, he placed a hand on the wall for support. He breathed harshly through his nose, taking in deep breaths and exhaling unsteadily through his mouth. Hui-Lim's fragile bones shook with exhaustion, and his hands were quivering as were his tired eyes. He could feel his strength dwindling by the minute, but he could not stop. He had to get to the temple, he had to rectify the situation, had to make things right.

He started off up the street with determination. Other monks joined him in his pace after noting the distress in their leaders face. Swiftly they made their way up the mountain.

When they arrived they could hear screaming and an echoing sound of moans. Fear pounded through Hui-Lim as he heard the faint chanting coming through the corridors. He froze when another scream resounded out into the open, and then he was once again rushing to enter the shrine.

Inside his eyes met a conundrum of gore and violence. Against the wall lay his student, faintly chanting over the body of an elderly man who Hui-Lim had known and even called friend. The man was badly beaten and had teeth marks up and down his arms. He was convulsing on the floor, foam coming out of his mouth while his eyes were rolled back in his head. As for the other, the Governor was in the corner, cradling a body to his chest. He cooed at the creature that had not yet been bathed, but he seemed not to care, for he took no notice of the blood or placenta coating his fine robes.

Across the room, the Governor's guards formed a barricade around a person who was throwing wild punches and trying madly to get at the men who blocked the creature's attempts with their swords.

"What has happened here?" He spoke quietly, his eyes roving to his student who continued to chant over the dying monk.

Striding over to the youth, Hui-Lim pulled him to his feet. "Shun-Yi, explain this madness." But the young man did not.

Hui-Lim let the distraught monk go. His eyes traveled to another person who sat next to the altar cradling her bleeding appendage against her chest. She was crying loudly, fat tears rolling down the side of her cheeks.

The woman was one of the daughters, who had likely come to investigate but had befallen an ill fated end. "You, child, tell me what happened? Who did this?"

Her gaze found his briefly. "I don't know. I heard screaming, I thought it was mother. It was the midwife. I don't know." The young girl descended back into hysterics at the memory. She clutched her arm desperately, as the pain seemed to increase.

Hui-Lim frowned at the answer. Turning to the man in the corner, he strode quickly and determinedly toward who he felt was the most likely culprit. "What have you done?" He hissed.

His voice barely carried over the vicious cries of the woman who continued to claw and bite at the Guards on the other side of the room. Her temperament was strange, befitting a hungry animal and not a human. She batted at the men with her sharp nails, and every once and awhile she would catch one of the soldiers. They would cry out and back away. She'd growl when she got partially through their defenses, before attempting to attack one of them.

Hui-Lim likened her behavior to a demon, and when realizing such, turned furious eyes to the Governor.

The Governor never seemed to notice his stare. He continued to cradle the child while a still standing midwife attempted to clean the babe. He allowed her near, commenting sparsely on the child's condition. She would nodded and resume her work, while drowning out the horrible sounds.

"I did what I had to." The Governor finally spoke. Turning his head to look over his shoulders, he acknowledged the monk with a maniacal smirk.

Hui-Lim's eyes narrowed. He twisted to face the other monks present, and motioned for them to help the guards and downed individuals. Without looking at the man, he spoke. "You are a fool. I should not have allowed you to come. Now you have brought upon the earth a demon. This will not go without consequence."

"Consequence?" The man's voice was alight with amusement. "You do not understand monk, there would have been consequences if I had not done what I did. My wife had passed without giving life to my son. Do you know what that would have caused?"

"Arrogant man, you will suffer for this." The elder spat as he turned to face the Governor.

The man only grinned. "It would have caused war, monk, then we all would have suffered. Even you would have felt the effects." The governor seemed confident in his theory, his grin never falling despite the horrid scene playing before them.

Hui-Lim sighed heatedly. "Get out." He whispered, his eyes closing briefly from his anger. "Get out!" He yelled, when the man stayed where he was.

The Governor's brow rose in amusement, but after a mockingly low bow he did as told and left with his son in his arms. The midwife and a few guards followed his lead, vacating the shrine.

Hui-Lim glanced at the woman being blocked with the help of the monks and soldiers. He strode swiftly toward the creature whose eyes no longer held the light of humanity. He glanced over her naked form, noting the deep lacerations and minor marks on her flesh. No blood oozed from those gashes, only a substance that resembled tar. The solidifying liquid was black as pitch and seemingly alive as it oozed down her skin to splatter against the stone beneath her feet.

"What should we do?" a guard asked, just before the woman took a swing at his head while he was distracted. Startled, the man retaliated. His sword imbedded into her arm down to the bone, and she screech in fury.

Hui-Lim's eyes widened. He looked to the other monks for advice, but found only confusion and fear. "I must concede to the fact that I do not know." His eyes landed briefly on his student who sat lifelessly against the wall near the old monk. The man was dead, by the looks of it. No prayer had saved him from his fate.

With a sigh, he turned to the others. He could only imagine what Shun-Yi had witness. "For now, I think it would be prudent to lock her and those she has bitten into a cellar. Once safely away from people we can deliberate. Until then, there is nothing to be done."

.

.

.

**Dachang (AD 1290) **

**Two week later…**

Shun-Yi walked beside the covered palanquin, listening in on the echo of the person presence within it. The sound of nails against wood, scrapping down the sides made him shiver, but he stayed strong in the face of the townspeople of Dachang.

The guards carrying the litter were quiet. They'd learned to fear the animalistic person trapped there, and were only thankful that soon they would no longer have to worry over it.

While the governess had continued to survive beyond that night everyone who had been bitten had not. Hui-Lim had been unwilling to allow them to live, even though their symptoms did not change over the course of two day time. However, they were never the same.

Shun-Yi had agreed with his teacher, as had most of the other monks. Twelve days ago they'd burned the survivors in front of Yama's shrine. They would go to him directly and be judged and hopefully found innocent. Six people had perished because of the foolishness of the Governor, and his wife still suffered the curse that took her mind and ate away at her body.

They'd found after some experimenting, that she could not die. Whatever beast resided in her body, polluting her veins with a dark matter, it was keeping her alive despite the many fatal wounds she had scattered across her body.

After the death of the others, Hui-Lim had decided that it would be best if the Governess was taken away from Fengdu. A council of monks had decided to take her to Dachang. It was an old city that sat atop layers upon layers of undergrounded cellars and wells. They would take her there and seal her away where she would not be able to hurt a soul.

"Where should we place her?" One of the guards carrying the palanquin inquired.

Shun-Yi raised his head and pointed down a dark alley. They had a specific place they would take her. It would be hard to get there but foot, but it would insure that no other would follow and stumble up her.

"This way; we will need to head deeper." He said waving the men forward.

They wound their way through homes, taking staircases down into foreboding alley ways, and then proceeding through large cavernous holes into the ground.

They knew exactly when they were at the lower level. No sane person would wonder into the cellars, where rats and mice scattered and no light could penetrate its darkness. Staying calm, the men wandered deeper into the abyss with only small lanterns guiding them through the mass of darkness, until they found a suitable place.

It was a hole that was blocked by a wooden hatch. They lifted it, and looked inside. What they found gave them satisfaction. It could have been big enough for twelve men and twice the height of any man. For this creature they felt it would do.

"Here, we will place her here." The guards easily placed the palanquin down. They maneuvered it so the door faced the hole, making it far easier to release her.

They opened the latch, letting the creature out. She tore out of the opening, jumping at one of the guards, who swatted her back with the back of his hand. She stumbled, crying as she lost her footing and fell back into the well. The men watched her descend into the hell hole and once they heard her body collide with the ground below they covered it with the wooden hatch.

With one last look at the hole, Shun-Yi sighed in relieve. No one would find this cursed woman in the bowls of Dachang hidden safely in a covered well. Absolutely no one.

.

.

.

**Yangtze River **

**Near Old Danchang (AD 2006)**

"Hey dad?" A young boy, of about twelve, called. He ran excitedly towards the banks of the river where is father stood fishing, his brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Yes Huan." His father smiled, eyes flashing with mirth at the sight of his son.

The child returned the elders smile, before looking toward the water. "What do you think we will find today?" He asked animatedly.

The man chuckled. "Who knows, but do you wanna find out?"

"Yea!"

Laughing heartily, the older man reeled in his line. He set it to the side next to a box that contained all his fishing equipment. "Well then, I'll race you to the bottom." He baited the boy, who instantly was up to the challenge.

"Nah, I will so beat you dad!"

The two raced into the river, laughing good-naturedly before plunging into the cool depths of the river, not know exactly what they would find.

* * *

i**References/Meanings**

_Shaanxi Xingsheng_, is within the province of Xi'an as its seat of government

ii Patience Quotes & Quotations." _Find the Famous Quotes You Need, Quotations._ Web. 10 Dec. 2010. /quotes/with/keyword/patience/.

iii _Zhēnrén_ in Chinese is a respectful title for a Taoist spiritual leader


End file.
